


Horrible Death Trap

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If something sounds too good to be true, it probably is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horrible Death Trap

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #155 "myth"

“Did you actually read any of the SGC mission reports?” Rodney demanded, struggling against the ropes that tied his hands behind his back and getting nothing but chaffed wrists for his efforts.

“I was getting around to it,” said John. His fingers brushed Rodney’s as he tried to get his own ropes loose.

“Well, here’s the moral of the story— any planet that has a local myth, or legend, or bit of folklore that mentions something very cool, it is not only true but almost certainly a horrible death trap.”

John, still trying to get free, twisted so that their shoulders bumped. “It sounded like it was a ZPM.”

“Of course it did!” said Rodney. “They had to make it sound good, didn’t they? No one is going to go looking for a horrible death trap. Except maybe you!”

“I told you, I don’t have a death wish,” John growled. “And _you’re_ always the one whining about how much Atlantis needs a ZPM.”

“I do not whine!” protested Rodney. John bumped his shoulder again, and he bumped back, harder. “And we _do_ need a ZedPM.”

“Nice logic, McKay. If everything that sounds like a ZPM is a horrible trap—”

“Horrible _death_ trap,” Rodney interrupted, but John ignored him.

“—then how are we supposed to actually find one?”

“Well,” said Rodney, feeling a little more thoughtful than panicked. “Statistically speaking, one of these has got to at least be a horrible death trap _and_ a ZedPM.”

“That’s very comforting,” John drawled.

He struggled with the ropes again, getting more and more irritated, until he let out a frustrated growl and slumped back against Rodney’s shoulders.

After a moment, he said, “If you knew this was going to be a horrible death trap, why did you come with me?”

“I couldn’t let you go off to die alone, now, could I?” said Rodney, sounding far less sarcastic than he’d intended.

Behind their backs, John’s fingers found his, a little awkward due to the angle, but sure and familiar. “I don’t deserve you, Rodney,” he said, softly.

“No, you don’t,” Rodney agreed, and John laughed.

“Maybe you deserve me, then.”

Rodney twisted sideways as best he could to brush a kiss just below John’s ear. “Hardly.”

The door opened, and they both looked up. “Teyla!”

“You are being released,” she said, coming over to untie them. “You were only arrested because we did not have a permit to enter the Ancient site. But I have now filled out all the proper forms and we will be allowed to return.”

“What, just like that?” Rodney asked, rubbing at his wrists.

“They are a very orderly people,” said Teyla. “Ronon has already collected your weapons and equipment. Are you both all right?”

“Nothing wounded but our pride,” said John, as they followed her out of the room.

Before they reached the corridor, Rodney caught John’s arm, making him pause. “Maybe we do kinda deserve each other,” he said.

John grinned, and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
